Memories
by liev99
Summary: Rory ist dabei auszuziehen, findet aber in all den unbrauchbaren Sachen ein kleines Kästchen, das so manche Erinnerung birgt...


**Memories**

Rory saß auf ihrem Bett und musterte ihr altes Zimmer. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte es sich so gut wie gar nicht verändert, es vermittelte immer noch denselben unschuldigen Eindruck wie viele Jahre zuvor. Vielleicht war sie einfach zu bequem gewesen, es anders einzurichten, die Wände in einem anderen Farbton zu streichen oder die Stofftiere endgültig ins Exil zu verbannen. Vielleicht hatte sie es aber auch nur geliebt, immer wieder in die vertraute Umgebung einzutauchen, das wohlige Gefühl zu verspüren, das man nur empfindet, wenn man wirklich „zu Hause" ist. Wahrscheinlich war der unveränderte Anblick ihres Zimmers oft die einzige Konstante in ihrem Leben gewesen, etwas, das sie immer aufgefangen hatte. Es war wohl eine Mischung aus allem, das die Atmosphäre des Raumes so lange erhalten hatte.

Sie seufzte. Noch einmal gruben sich ihre Finger in den weichen Stoff ihrer Bettdecke. Möglicherweise das letzte Mal.

Kurz blickte Rory zu den drei großen Umzugskisten aus Karton, die sie vor der Tür positioniert hatte. Im Grunde hatten sie mehr symbolischen als praktischen Wert, sie wusste, dass sie nicht einmal eine davon benötigen würde. Was wollte sie aus diesem Raum schon mitnehmen? So vieles liebte sie, doch sie liebte die Erinnerungen, die sie mit ihnen verband, Erinnerungen, die sie auf ewig in ihrem Herzen tragen, aber sicher nicht deswegen herumschleppen würde. Sie gehörten in dieses Zimmer, nicht in ihr neues Leben.

Lächelnd strich sie über das aufgeraute Fell von Colonel Clucker. Nun ja, vermutlich würde sie für ihn eine Ausnahme machen. Mit Schwung stieß sich Rory vom Bett ab, sie hatte schon zu viel Zeit damit verbracht, in alten Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Kurz durchforstete sie die Schubladen ihrer Kommode, der ein jährliches Aussortieren der schrecklichsten Sachen sicherlich nicht geschadet hätte. Nachdem Rory mit einigem Entsetzen die ersten Versuche der Weiterentwicklung des Felles zu Zeiten der Urmenschen darin vorfand und diesen Teil ihrer Vergangenheit auch dort zurückließ, beschäftigte sie sich eingehender mit ihrer weniger grauenerregenden Schmucksammlung. Liebevoll strich sie über einige Dinge, die meisten waren bestenfalls aus einem Kaugummiautomaten, aber sie hatten dennoch nichts an ihrer Bedeutung verloren. Mit einem schnellen Griff ertastete sie die gesuchte Kette und hielt sie ins Licht um sie besser sehen zu können. Sie war nichts besonderes, nur ein dünnes Lederband an dem eine einzelne Feder baumelte. Ihre Mutter hatte sie Rory vor einer halben Ewigkeit geschenkt, es waren schon zu viele Jahre vergangen um sich noch an das genaue Datum erinnern zu können. Vorsichtig legte sie es zurück in das Schmuckkästchen, nahm dieses anschließend aus der Lade und legte es neben den restliches Sachen, die sie auf ihrer Reise begleiten würden, auf das Bett. Einem inneren Instinkt folgend bückte sie sich und blickte unter das schwere Holzgestell, das wohl nur im gilmorischen Haushalt das Wort Bett offiziell tragen durfte. Leider musste sie mit einem Hustanfall feststellen, dass diese Idee nicht nur in einem Horrorfilm fatal gewesen wäre, sondern auch in diesem Fall, wobei der einzige Unterschied darin lag, dass sie hier nicht mit einem blutrünstigen Monster, sondern mit Lorelais fehlenden Fähigkeiten als Hausfrau konfrontiert wurde.

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und nur schemenhaft konnte sie das kleine Kästchen erkennen, welches sie nur durch ein hilflos erscheinendes Herumtasten mit ihren Fingern ergreifen und langsam unter dem Bett herausziehen konnte. Immer noch hustend setzte sie sich abermals auf ihr Bett und nachdem sich ihr Blick geklärt und die Staubpartikel nicht mehr ihre Schleimhäute reizten, bekam sie endlich die Möglichkeit die hölzerne Schatulle näher zu begutachten. Eine dicke Schicht von Staub und Schmutz hatte sich darauf gebildet und das feine Muster, das auf dem Deckel eingeritzt worden war, war kaum noch zu erkennen. Vorsichtig strich sie über die Oberfläche. Sie kannte das winzige Gebilde, dieses Gewicht lastete nicht zum ersten Mal auf ihren Händen, die Form, die Kanten, alles war schon einmal berührt oder ertastet worden.

Behutsam öffnete sie den Deckel und blickte ins Innere.

Was war das erste Gefühl, das sie beim Anblick des Inhalts empfand? Erstaunen? Freude? Melancholie? Oder gar Wut?

Wenn sie jemand gefragt hätte, sie hätte im ersten Moment nicht wahrheitsgetreu darauf antworten können. Und wer will schon angelogen werden. Doch etwas war sie in diesem Moment mit Sicherheit: überwältigt. Das Armband, die Briefe, alles war noch da, so wie sie es damals zurückgelassen hatte.

Nachdenklich begutachtete sie ersteres. Sie verband so viel mit diesem unscheinbaren, nicht einmal sonderlich hübschen Geschenk. Viel mehr sah es ungeschickt, linkisch aus. Doch für eine lange Zeit hatte ihr nichts annähernd so viel bedeutet. Bedächtig berührte sie den kleinen Anhänger. Wie lang hatte sie es nicht mehr getragen? Sie glaubte, sich daran zu erinnern, es am Anfang ihrer Beziehung mit Jess abgelegt zu haben.

Jess… er war immer wieder in ihrem Leben aufgetaucht, auch lange nach ihrer Trennung, aber seine Rolle war unbedeutend gewesen, zumindest wenn man sich auf ihr Liebesleben beschränkte. Sie wusste bis heute nicht, ob er ein Fehler gewesen war. Sich mit ihm einzulassen war von Beginn an mit viel Schmerz verbunden gewesen, für alle Beteiligten.

Er war etwas Unbekanntes, Exotisches gewesen, das sie fasziniert hatte und dem sie sich selbst mit größter Mühe nicht entziehen hatte können. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch zu wenig dagegen angekämpft. Vielleicht hätte sie es tun sollen. Es war schon längst zu spät um Vergangenes zu bereuen, und bereut hatte sie es bereits damals zur Genüge. Aber Fehler lassen sich nicht gerne definieren, möglicherweise wäre es so oder so dazu gekommen.

Ihre Therapeutin hatte sie einmal gefragt, welches Wort ihr als erstes im Bezug auf Jess einfallen würde. Welches Wort verband sie mit Jess? Welches Gefühl? Sie hatte damals Abenteuer und Unbekanntes erwidert, wahrscheinlich stimmte es sogar.

Sie hatte auch wegen Dean gefragt. Die Antwort war nicht schwer, das Wort Sicherheit hatte bereits ihren Mund verlassen bevor die Frage zur Gänze gestellt worden war. Rory musterte den Namen, der auf einem der vielen Briefe als Absender angegeben worden war: Dean Forester.

Dean war das genaue Gegenteil von Jess gewesen, zurückhaltend, liebevoll, verlässlich, ein echter Fels in der Brandung. Ihre Mutter hatte sie immer für diesen Ausdruck aufgezogen, sie hatte gemeint es klinge so, als ob er der ewig schmachtende beste Freund der leider etwas begriffsstützigen Prinzessin seiner Träume wäre und für sie trotz aller Bemühungen auch immer ein solcher bleiben würde. Später hatte sie dazu noch gesagt, dass er sie immer mehr geliebt hätte als umgekehrt. Wahrscheinlich stimmte das ebenfalls.

Aber vielleicht kann man Selbstverständlichkeiten auch nie so lieben wie das Unerreichbare. Doch sogar er war nicht selbstverständlich gewesen, eine weitere schmerzvolle Erfahrung, die sie im Laufe ihres Lebens machen musste. Man hört oft von der ersten Liebe, über die man nie wirklich hinwegkommt. War sie darüber hinweg? Die ständigen Neuanfänge waren kein sonderlich gutes Indiz dafür, aber sie hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, geschweige denn mit ihm geredet. Ihr letztes wirkliches Treffen hatte zu einem Bruch geführt, die Distanz zwischen ihnen war unüberbrückbar geworden, außer einer flüchtigen Begrüßung war seitdem nichts mehr zustande gekommen.

Oft wollte sie sich für ihr Verhalten entschuldigen, für alle Ungerechtigkeiten, dafür dass sie sich in schwachen Momenten auf seine Stärke verlassen und ihn im nächsten wieder im Regen stehen gelassen hatte.

Aber vor allem wollte sie sich dafür entschuldigen, dass sie nie die Willenskraft gehabt hatte, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Natürlich wollte sie nie seine Gefühle verletzen, aber im Endeffekt war der Schmerz größer gewesen, wie er jemals mit ihrem Zutun hätte sein können. Er hatte in seiner Naivität gehofft und sie hatte in ihrer Bedenkenlosigkeit gewartet. Sie hatte immer die Rolle des Opfers inne gehabt, dabei war sie nie das wirkliche Opfer gewesen. So oft hätte sie ihm sagen sollen, dass es aus zwischen ihnen war, dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebte. Aber hätte sie ihn nicht mehr geliebt? Wäre sie nicht eifersüchtig gewesen wenn er jemand anderen geküsst, sogar geliebt hätte?

Sie wäre es gewesen und sie hätte sich wieder nach der Sicherheit ihrer Beziehung gesehnt, so wie jedes Mal, und sie hätte ihn wieder verletzt. Hätte ihn zurückgelassen, allerdings nur auf Gefühlsebene, denn sie hätte wieder gewartet, bis am Ende er gegangen wäre. Oh ja, für so vieles wollte sie sich entschuldigen, doch für Entschuldigungen war es zu spät, keine Worte vermochten mehr die Wunden zu heilen, die sie hinterlassen hatte.

Der letzte Besuch bei ihrer Psychiaterin lag schon ein gutes Jahr zurück, mittlerweile hatte sie das College abgeschlossen und einen Job bei einer renommierten Zeitung angenommen. Bei ihrer letzten Sitzung hatte sie Rory noch gefragt ob sie jetzt glücklich sei und sie hatte mit ja geantwortet. Wo die Wahrheit das erwünschte war, schien die Lüge weniger zu schmerzen, aber schlussendlich war die Lüge immer das Zerstörerischere.

Neuerlich besah sie das Kästchen, spürte die feinen Einkerbungen. Passt die erste große Liebe in einen so kleinen Behälter? Kurz öffnete sie einen der Briefe, die sie damals während ihrer Reise nach Washington erhalten hatte. Dean hatte unzählige davon geschrieben. Hatte sie jemals einem von ihnen geantwortet? Er hatte sie zu jener Zeit ziemlich genervt, seine Treue hätte sie fast erdrückt und sie hatte seine Liebe mit ihrem erwachten Interesse für Jess gestraft. Sie beide hatten ihre Fehler gehabt, keiner war perfekt gewesen, obwohl Dean dieser Vorstellung in manchem schon sehr nahe gewesen war. Und auch sie hatte ihn geliebt, auf ihre Art.

Doch trotz all der vorhandenen Zuneigung hatten sie es nie geschafft.

Schnell überflog sie den Inhalt, nichts außergewöhnliches. Doch die letzten Sätze erregten ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

_Du kommst erst in zehn Tagen zurück und ich kann die Zeit ohne dich fast nicht ertragen. Tyler ist noch unausstehlicher wie sonst und Luke beschwert sich unentwegt über das Wetter._

_Ich vermissse dich. Dean_

Eine einzelne Träne tropfte auf das Papier und hastig faltete Rory den Brief wieder zusammen und strich die Ecken glatt, bevor sie ihn wieder zurück in das Kuvert schob. Sie lächelte schwach. In einer Stunde würde Logan sie abholen und sie würden gemeinsam zu ihrer Wohnung in Hartford fahren. Die restlichen Sachen mussten noch eingepackt werden, die Zeit drängte. Kurz noch nahm sie das Armband in die Hand und erinnerte sich daran wie er es ihr damals geschenkt hatte. „Ich vermisse dich auch, Dean", flüsterte sie leise, dann legte sie das Armband und den Brief wieder an ihren Platz zurück. Dorthin gehörten sie. Leise schloss sie den Deckel. Noch einmal lächelte sie, dann schob sie die Schatulle zurück unter ihr Bett.


End file.
